the Truth that lie beneath
by Duchess-of-light
Summary: From the moment I saw him I knew he was special, different. There was something in him, hidden deep with in his soul. I had to know what it was. Youko/oc anime didn't happen I don't own anything i'm just borrowing some characters if no one minds. lol
1. the begginging of hell

Chapter 1

It was the snap of a twig that first arose the suspicion in May. The forest was an evil place with darkness lurking around every corner, you were considered a fool if you weren't on guard. May looked around, taking in her surrounding, not missing a thing. If she over looks anything it could mean her death. She soon found the source of the noise. To her left, breathing heavy, was a young Fox demoness not mush older then May herself. The strange woman was leaning with one hand on and nearby tree. Her other arm was wrapped around her ballooned stomach. She wore an old, torn, cream coloured dress which stopped just below her knees. The dress was quite baggy and looked about to fall from the women thin, delicate, frame. The stranger had long sliver hair, which was dirty and messy. She also had bright blue eyes which held such pain and torture that May had to look away. Her face was thin and dirty but was beautifully structured and her pink thin lips were moving as though she was trying to talk but her voice wouldn't cooperate. On top of her head were two fox ears, like May's, however these were white. As May look behind the women she saw a long white fox tail as well.

The women suddenly shifted her weight so her back was leaning on the tree and reached out a long, thin arm. "Help…Help" she gasped "Help me…my baby…its coming". May stood there, frozen, all words failing her. Her mind was racing as she stared at this beautiful fox demon before her.

Suddenly the women was falling, her legs could no longer take her and her unborn child's weight. In an instant May had court her and was gently lowering her to the floor. The women panted as she tried to regain her breath but managed a small smile of gratitude toward her savour. The next moment the women was clutching her stomach as her scream erupted the forest. A contraction. "No!!...no…no don't scream please, don't scream!" May struggled to get words out of her mouth in time. She pressed her hand over the women mouth to muffle the sound. Such a sound would attract attention neither of them needed. "Just don't push just yet, okay, please just hold on." May took a breath to calm herself. She couldn't help this woman if she panicked. "You'll be okay. I promise"

Once the contraction had subsided and the soon to be mother had regained her breath, May began to help her to her feet. "It's okay, I'm gonna take you home now, to my house. You can't have your baby here. It's not safe." Luckily, May's house was not far and even at the slow place they were going it would only take minutes. Fate, however, was not on there side as a few steps later the women collapsed into another contraction. This time she didn't scream and instead bit her lip. Tears ran down her face and May could tell she was doing everything not to cry out. She knew what dangers surrounded them.

After what seemed an eternity. The two women made it to May's home. May's home was underground like most of the homes in the forest. Only the strongest lived above ground. It was a small house of two rooms the first took up most of the house. It consisted of a kitchen, living space and bedroom; however the bedroom was separated by a thin curtain. The second room was the bathroom. May carefully lead to mother to the bed and helped her get comfy. She then fetched lots of blankets, a bowl of water and a cloth. Just as she was collecting her things another scream echoed around the house. The baby was coming.

In another part of the forest a livid fox demon paced back and forth, those around him knelt on the floor shaking with fear of what there master may do to them. "Where is she!!!" he thundered as his slaves whimpered. "She's in labour, for Christ sake how far can she get!!" how dare she, he thought, how dare she runaway and with his kit on less! He had to calm down. There is only one person who would bother to her. Of course, it was obvious; he knew who was hiding he mate from him. It was that annoying, bold, stupid cow. Oh how he hated her and her big mouth. She always had something to say. It had to be her. She was probably just helping Poppy to spite him. Yes it was May. May had Poppy and he was going to get her back.

The labour was long and hard on the mother. May could see that with each push the woman got weaker and weaker. She removed the cloth from the mothers face and resoaked it then wiped the woman face. "It's nearly over" she soothed "just one more push" the woman screamed again and finally push her baby out. May went straight to the babies side. It was weak, too weak to cry. But then, from the state of mother, that was expected. She carefully wrapped the baby in a thick blanket and gave it to the mother. The mother was so weak May had to hold her arms in the correct position. "It's a boy" she whispered. The new mother smiled "Yoko" she said "name him Yoko" with that her head dropped and her body fell limp, her breathing slowed to a stop. She was gone. May removed the baby boy from his mother grip and held him closely. "Youko" she muttered and smiled. He was beautiful she could she he resembled much of his mother. He had barely any hair and his ears and tail were bare. It was his eyes that were most breath taking. They were a bight gold colour. Full of innocence and trust. May loved him instantly.

A pound at the door destroyed the peace. Quickly May put Youko down and hurried to answer it. Shock over came her for the second time that day. Stood before her was her brother, Thor. "Where is she" he thundered.

"Who" May replied

"You know who. Poppy, my mate"

"I don't know any Poppy"

"Don't play dumb you wretch!" and with that slapped her, hard, throwing her to the floor. He then barged into her home with several other demons behind him. "Haha" he cried triumphantly "I knew you had her you whore!" of course, May thought, she was his mate. The young fox demon was called Poppy and she was his. It made sense now she was beautiful and he only ever got the best. He had been the one to treat her so badly she was just skin and bones. He had caused the suffering in her eyes. He had been the reason she was exhausted. He was the reason she didn't survive child birth. Him. It was always him. He was pure evil.

"Well?" he asked. May looked at him. "The kit. Where is MY KIT!" he screamed the last bit. There was silence. May inwardly debated what to do. Should she take him on? No that would be foolish; he was powerful, very powerful. He was one of the few who lived above ground. In his posh, stuck-up castle. However the silence was interrupted by a new born baby who wanted a say. Thor when straight for the baby. "NO!" May screamed trying to grab Yoko back "leave him be!" she cried.

"How dare you? He is my kit. Learn your place _sister_" he snarled the last word as though it was poison. He turned to his henchman. "Teach her to stay out of my business" the demons raised their weapons and bought them down on May over and over. Her vision darkened and the last thing she heard was Yoko's cry.


	2. the trails of a child

Chapter 2

The hallway was empty. Long, dark, cold and empty. Dirt and dust littered the floor and walls. The lights were dim and make it difficult for newcomers to see. Luckily, though, most of the residents never leave. In fact, you could say they once they come in they never leave. Maybe in a body bag. But they never leave freely.

Further down the hallway of the old lire, deeper and deeper, down old crumbling hallways, though the twists and turns, surrounded by darkness, was a door. The door lead to a small room. The walls were bare and gray; the floor was dirty and also bare. The only furniture in the room was an old bed. The sheets were soiled, dirty and torn from their long years of servitude. A small figure sat on this bed. Knees pulled up the chest, arms crossed on top and head bowed, drifting in and out of consciousness. A boy. His once white robe was dirty and torn, his long sliver hair wrapped around his small body, a sliver tail pulled in close to him and his sliver fox ears hung low. In human years the boy appeared no older then 6 years old but his real age was 621. For 621 years blood had pumped round his body. 621 years of abuse and torture. Demon's could survive injures that could kill humans in minutes and 621 years was barley anything in demon years. He had a long time to go till his body finally gave out. He couldn't wait.

The loud banging of foot steps brought the boy back to his senses. They echoed down the empty corridors, shook the old building to its core. Fear grabbed at the boy, squeezing him tighter and tighter. He couldn't breath, couldn't moved. The footsteps themselves were terrifying, demanding respect and power. They were getting louder. The boy tried desperately to catch his breath, willed his body to move. But he couldn't. He was frozen, frozen in icy fear. He knew those foot steps. It was a noise he heard to often. He knew what was coming, he knew the pain and torture he was about to face. It was the sound of a monster, the sound of his father.

As the door to the room was thrown open the boy snatched his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to bring himself to stare at the older demon. "Youko" as his name left his father lips, Youko flinched. The voice was calm and gentle, but he knew better. He wouldn't trust the tone of the voice, or the smiles, or the warm look in his father's eyes whenever he looked at the young demon. They were fake; every emotion his father portrayed was fake. His father had no emotion, his father had no soul.

"Youko? My boy, come now look at me." His voice was soft and caring. The young demon turned his head away and began to shake. "Look at me you filthy rat!" his father screamed as his patience ran out.

He grabbed Youko by the hair and dragged him across the floor. "If you would just be good." He said angrily "if you did as you were told." The young demon whimpered in pain. "Stop that noise. You are a demon. You are my son. You will not show emotion, ever. Do you understand?"

He chained Youko to the wall and reached for his whip. His son was weak, weak like his mother. He would teach him to be the demon he should be. A son worthy of having a father like him.

Lifting the whip high above his head, he quickly brought it down on his son's back.


End file.
